The Outsiders
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: Things have happended in Kenny's life that just don't work. Friends are dead and Socs are out to get him.
1. Prolouge

**Title: **The Outsiders

**Author: **BoneBanditKonner

**Rating: **N/A

**Summery: **Kenny and his friends became a gang and now have to battle off others trying to kill Kenny in an epic race for survival.

**Important Notices: **Not that I know of.

Well I guess I thought of this story when reading the book "The Outsiders" by S.E Hinton, but this story does not bare much resemblance to the book other than the gang, the socs and some of the deaths. And yes this is a tragedy.

Yours truly,

BoneBandit

-----------------

Kenny's POV:

When I looked at the car beside me, I noticed something, inside the car were 2 socs (pronounced "so-sh", plural "so-sh-es").

The socs were a gang that loved to pick on the poor and middle class bunch, like me and my gang. The socs were usually high middle class or high class people.

My gang was:

**Eric Cartman**, we usually called him **Cartman**. He is the devil in human form; he knows how to fight and is a good man in a rumble. He has brown hair and brown eyes, just like Hitler. He curses a lot and loves to pick on kids; he is 16.

**Kyle Brofloski**, a Jew; he is sometimes the victim of Cartman's antics, but Cartman toned it down after the socs jumped Kyle about 4 months earlier. He has red hair and emerald green eyes. He is 17.

**Stan Marsh** or "Raven". We used to call him Raven all the time but after the time we said in front of the socs, they tried to jump us, but luckily the whole gang was there. He has raven black hair, hence the name, and blue eyes. He is 17.

**Craig Tucker**, he used to be apart of the socs, then we jumped the lot of them and were able to make Craig change his ways. His hair has changed from black to brown to blue, but luckily his eyes stay the same or else we would never know who he was! He is 15.

**Tweek Tweak**, a kid who used to be jerky and fidgety all the time, but mellowed out sometime ago. When Craig changed to our side so did Tweek. Tweek has blond hair and blue eyes. He is 18.

**Leopold Stoch**, we call him **Butters**. He was and sometimes still is very nervous, but goes back to normal when Stan or Cartman yells at him. I pretty much stick up for the little guy. He has blond hair, but we can never REALLY tell what color his eyes are. He is 17

**Kenny McCormick**, aka **Me**. I am pretty good built and I love to fight, but I never found out why. I like to help the Shepard gang in fights, mostly because Tim's younger brother, Curly is my best friend, next to Kyle. I am 14.

So the socs jumped out of the car and tried to jump me, but I pulled out my switchblade and threatened to cut one of them. But then a few more socs piled out of the car.

_Damn,_ I thought.

Just then, Cartman and Craig come running out of the movie theater next to us and sent the socs running. "How'd you guys get here?" I asked them.

"We thought the movie we saw sucked so we came out of the movie house and were going to watch you beat up a couple of socs." Said Craig.

"Then some more piled out and we thought you needed help!" said Cartman.

_Man, _I thought, _over the years you gotten so skinny._

The three of us then turned and walked to my house. Kyle had gotten his own house after he sold a story. So the payments are nothing I need to worry about. Plus Kyle and Tweek live with me and they both have jobs so I can stay in school.

Being only 14 has some perks.

I got home to realize that only Tweek was here. "Hey Tweek, Cartman and Craig are here!" I yell into the kitchen. "M'kay." He said.

The house was a place were the gang came and cooled off when they were having fights with parents or trying to hide from other gangs. We left the door wide open so that anyone could come in.

One time I came downstairs and saw Ponyboy Curtis, the brother of Darrel Curtis, in the armchair reading the paper. He just said, "Hey" and then walked out!

It's amazing what can happen when you let people into your home.

"GUYS!" yelled Stan as he ran into the front room. "BUTTERS HAS BEEN JUMPED!"

* * *

We found Butters lying in the middle of the street with socs all around him; we snuck behind the socs and started demolishing them. Then, out of the blue, BANG!!

A gunshot, a person goes down, a gunshot, I run behind a car, a gunshot, the glass breaks behind me and puts cuts all on my arms, a gunshot, the man inside the car is dead, a gunshot, another man dead, a gunshot, a miss.

_They're out of bullets. _I thought. I crawl out from my hiding place, and I see the carnage. A soc with a bullet in his eye, dead. Butters, dead from stab wounds, Tweek, soon to be dead from a bullet.

Stan, dead.

I look and see that those are the only three from our gang dead.

I see that the shooter is a soc, and he is loading another round. I do something stupid then, I jump on the soc, and I try to get his gun and succeed. He tries to pull out another gun when I shoot his arm and leave him crumpled on the ground in pain.

The police are here by now, they see the soc and the police think it is me they want, but then they see me, trying to get the bullet out of Tweek, so he can have a chance to live.

I never thought I'd see the day when Tweek would die in a fight; I thought I would be dead long before then, because I thought I would die from a gang fight.

But here I am, hunched over Tweek, trying to get a bullet out of his kidney from some psycho, lunatic with a fancy gun. I found out later that the man was Randy Adderson, a boy from the West Side of Tulsa.

Cartman is trying to save Butters, to no avail. Craig is by Butters, too, with tears in his eyes. I called for him, when he came over to me, I told him to hold the wound open, I reached in and grabbed the bullet and yelled for the police to help.

They called paramedics and the guy who says when the people are dead. Butters was dead at 1:30 pm, November 7, 2009. Stan was dead on the same date at 1:38. Tweek's right hand kidney couldn't work ever again unless a transplant was to be made.

Within the next few weeks, I gave Tweek my kidney and told him not to shoot that one out. When Kyle heard the news about Stan and Butters, he was probably the strongest one of us, only shedding a few tears.

The funeral was lavish, with white roses and floral wreath hung over each coffin. When I looked into Butters's coffin, I opened his eyes and saw that they were a color I had never seen before. But I knew the name. Stoch.

It was a color no one had seen before. But Stoch was the name, and I knew it.

After a few months, things went back to normal, or as normal as they can be with 2 of your best friends gone.

We went to their grave every week to make sure that the trees we planted by them were growing properly. They both were and even now, 6 years later, the trees are still growing.

Then I learned something, everything needs to grow. A person needs to grow, but Butters and Stan didn't have time to grow, so their trees are there to keep them alive and growing in spirit.

**THE END**

---------------

A/N: Sweet, huh? Long oneshot but I think it's worth it. I love S.E Hinton's books! But, I think I am going to make an iCarly one of this maybe. Or maybe not!

Yours truly,

BoneBandit


	2. 1 New Generation

**A/N: I have decided to make this longer, with the first chapter as just a prologue. I want to explore the rivalry between the socs and Kenny's gang and even do some collab will my buddies.**

**Send me a PM on what you think I should put in and I'll credit you in the chapter YOU helped write. And maybe, if it is good, I'll message you back to help me write a later chapter.**

**Well, I guess that's it. OH! I am not writing "Turn Da Page" and I will not be for a while now. Any fans of "Turn Da Page" better wait and see what will happen next.**

**Yours Truly,**

**BoneBandit**

**P.S, if you favorite without reviewing, I will kill you with my bare hands, and a gun and some other crap.**

**-------------------**

After about 6 months, I got used to the idea of Butters and Stan not being around. Kyle had forgotten about it awhile back and so had Tweek. But they had stuff to do, Kyle was working a big project and Tweek was working on 3 cars in the auto shop.

By the way, Tweek works at the auto shop in downtown Tulsa and each car that comes into the garage has to be redone. When that auto shop says you've totaled a car, you REALLY totaled it.

Kyle works at an office and does story writing. A project to them is a story that has to be fixed and boy did he have his work cut out for him. A 947 page book that looks like it was written by a ten year old.

Kyle was working overtime (with pay though!) and didn't have time to worry about his emotions. Tweek had to work the Graveyard shift so he could take care of the house and me. God, were my friends good to me.

Cartman and Craig hit it hard. At least I had school to think about; they were drop-outs and didn't have jobs.

Then, one day, me and Craig went to the movies. We were watching "War of The Worlds". He pulled a gun and put it to his head. Being in the middle of the theater, we drew some heads. Mostly Cartman's, who was in the back.

Craig pulled the trigger and killed himself. The bullet went through him and made contact with me jaw. It only grazed it, but it struck blood and I still have the scar.

I looked at Craig, not in panic, or in pain, but in a content and sad look. I looked at him on his right armrest, by me. I nodded. I saw it coming, I saw him sneak the gun into the movie house and I knew he was going to kill himself.

I didn't see why, though. Butters or Stan weren't his best friends, and if you saw them, they looked like they didn't know each other. Craig and Butters were better friends than I ever thought. Craig cried when Butters died. But then I thought, _nobody cried for Stan, except Kyle, but they were like Super Best Friends. But he barely cried. Why had no one cried for Stan? Hell I didn't even cry for Stan._

I asked Kyle about this and he said that about a week before Stan died, the whole gang got into a fight. I wasn't in it because I was seeing a movie. Stan wanted to go jump soc for trying to kill Kyle, but everyone was against it. Stan was held back by the gang and in the end cut Cartman, Craig, Butters and Tweek. They weren't mortal wounds or even stab wounds, just deep cuts. The whole gang resented him after that.

Cartman was taking it really hard by this time. He thought about killing himself, but decided against it because he realized he would go to Hell with a pitchfork up his ass. He and I went to a store and bought some cigarettes when the socs tried to mug us. Luckily, Kyle was there and made the socs back off. Kyle is broad shouldered and built like a football player.

And he is about 6 foot 9.

But during the walk home, we were jumped yet again by the same socs and a few more. We thought we could take them. I mean, we had Kyle and Cartman was pretty well build and I awesome with a blade in my hand. I reach my back pocket and pull out my switch blade.

One of the socs pulled out a gun. This surprised everyone, even the soc himself. He looked at the gun and shrugged. I could tell what he was thinking, _since this is out, might as well use it!_

The three of us jumped behind a car in unison, while the soc open fired. I could see what was happening from behind the car. A soc came up to the lunatic soc and said "Please, stop, Roy, please!" just as he said that, he was shot in the face.

The socs broke ranks and were shot at, killing one of them. I did a dangerous move, I got up and chucked I blade at the soc, hitting him in the shoulder, luckily the one with the gun. I went up and got my blade back and knocked him down by hitting the backside of his knee.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the ribs. But he had a trick up his sleeve, he pulled out a blade tried to throw it at me, but Cartman got in the way.

A headshot. Dead before he hit the ground.

I took the gun and shot the soc in the head before I went home with Kyle.

Damn, only three of us left. We have to stick together in order to survive now. Or else, the socs will kill us or worse yet cripple us into being useless.

I went home and tried to call Token and Clyde. I got a hold of Token and asked him if he wanted to hang out with us more. He said "Sure, that would be awesome. Oh, and I'll call Clyde."

If the old gang was dead and gone, maybe I could put together a new generation of our gang. I called Damien and Pip to see if they want to join and both of them were cool with it.

Damien had stayed fairly the same and Pip had got out of the old style clothes and got the accent toned down a bit.

------------

The new gang met at my house and we went over the rules:

**No killing unless it is in self defense**

**No drinking the night of a rumble**

**No drugs, but cigarettes are permitted**

**Maiming is fine, so long as it doesn't involve killing**

**Never, EVER question authority**

After we got that down, we hung out and even started playing video games before it was time for all of the gang to leave.

-----------

**A/N: I got the idea stuck in my head that every gunfight there needs to be a least:**

**One soc dead**

**One lunatic**

**One gang member dead**

**And carnage, lots of carnage.**

**So if you decide to enter my little contest, well f**king down! But you have to review in order to qualify. **

**Yours truly,**

**BoneBandit**


End file.
